


The heat from your touch//Makes me feel like I'm losing my mind

by flickawhip



Series: Lisa Armstrong Imagines  - Lisa/Reader [1]
Category: The Bay (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lisa needs to feel more herself, so you try to help her...
Relationships: Lisa Armstrong/Reader, Lisa Armstrong/Wife!Reader
Series: Lisa Armstrong Imagines  - Lisa/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218755
Kudos: 1





	The heat from your touch//Makes me feel like I'm losing my mind

“I can’t…”

Lisa’s staring at herself in the mirror when you find her, dropping a light kiss to her shoulder, noting her shivers and looping an arm around her, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

“You don’t have to babe…”

“He just made me feel so…”

“He’s an idiot Lise… a complete idiot.”

You know you shouldn’t be talking about your boss like that but you hated that Lisa was hurting because of his opinions and the way he had yelled at her. 

“You… promise you aren’t mad at me?”

You laugh then but shake your head, letting your lips brush her ear.

“Mmm, no, kinda hot that you can get like that actually.”

She’s blushing even as she turns enough to kiss you, making you smirk a little. 

“DS Armstrong blushing… never thought I’d see the day…”

You can’t help teasing her, enjoying the full laugh she gives you in reply, relaxing under your touch as you move to finally zip her into the same dress she’d worn that night, a beautiful short somewhat barbie pink dress that flatters her curvy nature, showing off her very slight figure, her soft waved blonde hair flattering her soft brown eyes as she relaxes and lets them shine for you. 

“Beautiful.”

You mumur the words, smoothing her dress gently and helping her steady herself to step into the heels she’s chosen. Still the same outfit from that night. You know she needs you most like this, although you can’t help being glad she didn’t bother with anything extra. 

You’ve picked out a simple pink top, the same shade as her dress, a grey waistcoat and trousers flattering the shade even as you let her tuck her hand into your arm, leaning a little on you as you leave the bedroom. She has yet to realise what you’ve hidden from her yet but you know she’ll enjoy it all the same. 

When you’ve finally got her to the bar you buy her a drink, watching her smile as you talk and kiss, making sure every moment is caught on camera, moving to lead her out when you know she’s ready to finally reclaim herself from that night. 

She lets out a soft noise when you back her against the same wall, letting out a whine of surprised pleasure when you finally pull her closer, letting her feel the ‘surprise’. Her eyes flicker closed and you smirk, stealing a sweetly possessive kiss. 

“I love you, Lisa Armstrong…”

Your voice is tender as you move to gently back her into the wall again, giving her just enough space to choose when you move past kisses and touches, her blush bright under the lights as she reaches for you again, carding a hand through your hair before moving to finally take her chance. He had pushed it, but you won’t. You can’t. Her breath catches at the sight of your strap, her touch soft as she guides you against and into her, her eyes flickering closed with a whined sob, your lips brushing her ear.

“Easy baby, I’m here now.”

You murmur the words, guiding her up onto you a little more and letting her take her time to adjust, her grip around your neck and in your hair making you moan into her mouth as you kiss her again, waiting for her to buck to you. 

She moves against you with a moan when she’s ready, gripping your back and hair tightly even as you run a hand over her back, guiding her against you with a gentle hand on her back, the other resting in her hair, pulling her into another kiss as finally, finally you reclaim her as yours. The night as yours. Her pleasure as yours. 

She’s almost sobbing by the time you kiss over her collarbone and up, up past her shoulder, pausing to nip her pulse-point and mark her as yours, pulling her skin into your mouth to suck slightly until your sure the mark will last before kissing up her neck to let your lips brush her ear, her grip tightening at your words.

“Mine. My Lisa. My gorgeous girl.”

It doesn’t take long for her to cum undone under your pace and touch, her face burrowed in the crook of your neck when you let her curl her leg around you, pulling you deeper, sobbing weakly into your neck. You run a hand through her hair then, kissing her again softly. 

“I’m here babe, it’s alright.”

She stays against you like that until she’s calmer, letting out a weak noise of pain when she finally untangles herself, gasping slightly when you scoop her up into your arms having tucked your ‘surprise’ away again, zipping your trousers to hide the bulge again and holding her tightly as you carry her home, not once letting go. 

She’s shivering when you get home and you smile, kissing her again softly as she settles on the sofa, letting you leave her to change and find clean clothing for the both of you, her smile soft when you help her prepare for bed, her voice soft.

“Thanks.”

She’s trying to pull back but you settle beside her and let her crawl into your lap, curling arms around her when she nestles close, stroking a lazy hand at her shoulder and hip. 

“You’re welcome Lise.”


End file.
